rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Gauntlet - Season 3/@comment-27123099-20160209185525
Just completed the Gauntlet and won my 911 RSR with a single pass through. I was actually pretty surprised with how much easier I felt this one was than the first 2 seasons. On the 1st season, I only made it maybe 2/3 through and I had to restart to complete the event and win the Vulcan. On the 2nd season, I did complete all the boss levels, but I had a really tough time with some of the bosses and had to retry countless times. For this 3rd season, I seemed to make my way through fairly easily. There were a few challenges that caused me to retry multiple times, mostly in the middle levels, but nothing that seemed impossible. I had the advantage of already owning all the challenge cars and having all of them upgraded at least with all the R$ upgrades and some with GC upgrades as well. That said, there were still a lot of challenges rated Extreme, but I found that I passed many of them on my 1st attempt. I didn't keep track of my challenges for all the levels, but I figured I'd give a rundown of the last boss level just to help others out. Last night, I made my way through a handful of ranks, passing through the GT350R and 911 Turbo levels (911 was a beast and I used it mostly, 30/32 60.1 PR) and the first set of challenges with the Spada, 918, & GT-R. I used the Spada for some of the early challenges and won pretty easily, but I utilized the 918 and GT-R for most of the challenges since they were upgraded higher. For me, both are upgraded almost identically, with the GT-R at a PR of 64.5 (15/20) and the 918 at a PR of 64.8 (15/24). I found that all challenges with these two cars were rated as Hard or below, none were ranked as Extreme. This morning, I worked my way through the final set of challenges (66-71), here's my breakdown: General info - I tried to use the lower PR car (between the 918 and GT-R) initially to save my higher PR car in case I needed it. Turns out, with the length of these challenges, I was able to use the GT-R exclusively with these last levels. I also kept my Brake Assist on Low, but did often disable Traction Control to give me a bit more acceleration. I'd disable brake assist as well if needed but I never needed it on these last levels. Challenge 65 - Head to Head, Porsche Test Track (Dynamic), no touching, worn brakes. Utilized GT-R. I won this one on my 2nd try since I managed to tap my competitor early on the first attempt. I was able to catch up to and pass him fairly easily on my 2nd try and from then on, it was just staying ahead and not making mistakes. Challenge 66 - Elimination, Nurburgring (not sure which circuit, but not Mullenbach), no off-track, no colliding. Utilized GT-R. This one was prety easy, I won my first attempt through. Nothing special. Challenge 67 - Autocross, Porsche Test Track (didn't catch which circuit), no off-track, no skidding, no touching. Utilized GT-R. I had a target of 33.660sec, I finished at 31.620 with some braking at the end to slow myself. Easy. Challenge 68 - Speed Snap, Catalunya (didn't catch the circuit), no off-track, no colliding, no skidding. Utilized GT-R. Had a target of 112.9mph (which actually dropped from 113.2mph after I failed my first attempt). I finished at 113.79mph on my 2nd try. Challenge 69 - Cup, Nurburgring (didn't catch the circuit again, but not Mullenbach), no Traction Control, steering pulling right. Utilized GT-R. I won on my first try, slowing at the end to finish 29yds ahead. Not too difficult, nice to have a race with no touching or colliding restricitons. Challenge 70 - Cup, Dubai Autodrome International Circuit, no touching cars or barriers. Utilized GT-R. I won on my 2nd try, slowed at the end to finish 18yds ahead. CHallenge 71 (Boss Level) - Cup Porsche Test Track (Long Circuit) 3 laps. 911 RSR used (of course), PR 82.4, 16/27, all R$ upgrades. I had my T/C off for this race, with Brake Assist on Low. I got into 4th place fairly quickly on the 1st lap and stayed there for a while. I made it to 3rd by the end of the 1st lap and spent a good chunk of the rest of the race chasing down the top 2. I actually wasn't sure if I'd win since I didn't seem to be making a ton of progress. However, at the bus stop corner on the 3rd lap, I managed to get into 2nd place (passing Magnus) and then I managed to get into 1st on the next corner with a bit of a PIT maneuver to push Bjorn out wide. I finished with a time of 3:48.144 with Bjorn and Magnus finishing at 3:48.524 and 3:48.685 respectively. Everyone else was at least 6 seconds back. Honestly, I was pretty surprised by how easily I passed through the final levels. I had more trouble on earlier challenges than I did with these last two sets of challenges and bosses. I'm glad I kept pushing through. So, if you are worried that it gets harder as you go, that may not be the case. Push through the middle and hopefully you'll find these last few sets of challenges to be as easy as I did.